Grim Target, or Mandy's Date Problem
by mah29732
Summary: Sperg has changed since a year. He's no longer the school bully and Mindy has a crush on him? Is that why Mandy wants to promote this scheme against her? Oh, and Skarr has a new pen pal that has a taste for Grim; oh and Irwin may want some image help.
1. A Changed Sperg?

Grim Target, or Mandy's Date Problem

Chapter 1: A Changed Sperg?

It was a typical day in Endsville and another boring day at school for a certain Billy and Mandy. Although at least a year had past or so there was a number of changes in some of the student body. For some odd reason, Sperg didn't look like his ugly typical self. As the first day of school started, both Mandy and Billy couldn't believe how not-so-ugly Sperg was.

"Hey, did some foreign kid replace you?" asked Billy who couldn't really figure out what happen with Sperg.

"No you idiot, Sperg just changed like our friend Nigel Planter did" replied Mandy.

"Yeah, and my mom sent me to anger management classes and this year I'm going to vow not to be a bully to you" replied Sperg.

"Wait a second, how the heck do I know that you've really changed?" asked Mandy.

"You know those two nameless dorks that I use to pick on when they walk down the hallway the first day of last year?" asked Sperg.

"Yeah, what?" added Mandy.

"I just ignored them" replied Sperg.

As recess soon started a certain Mindy got Sperg's attention. This likely didn't make Mandy quite happy.

"What's Mindy talking to Sperg so friendly like?" asked Mandy to Billy.

"Oh, maybe she's stating that she wants a weggie like how Sperg gave me last year" replied Billy.

"No, this case needs an expert, Grim!" cried Mandy to which the Grim Reaper himself appeared before the two.

"What in blazes do you two want me for, I was busy watching me shows at your place Mandy" replied Grim.

"Is that an imposter there?" asked Mandy pointing to Sperg.

"Well, I don't believe me eyes, there is indeed something different about Sperg, it's like Nigel Planter but in reverse of the nerdiness" replied Grim to which Grim suddenly had an uneasy feeling, "what a second, Mandy you don't have a crush on Sperg do ya?"

"Oh, like how he had a crush on me when he pounded me last year against a locker?" asked Billy.

"No, not that kind of a crush" replied Grim.

"No, I just can't stand the person he's talking to, Mindy" continued Mandy.

"So what the heck do you want me to do about it?" asked Grim.

"After school, my place we'll plan something out from there" replied Mandy.

As the bell rang for signaling recess to be over, Grim teleported himself back to Mandy's place. Yet as he was going to enter her place, Skarr came toward him.

"Oh, what do you want, me dealing with something that Billy tore up your garden again?" asked Grim.

"No, not that" replied Skarr, "I'm having a very important pen pal coming over. He states that he's a chef."

"Yeah, glad you found some friends besides bugging the heck out of me" replied Grim as he headed on in.

While Grim sat down outside, a taxi pulled up which a man with some odd mechanical jaws came out.

"Pietro Piecemeal Maltese I presume?" asked Skarr.

"You must be General Skarr" replied Piecemeal.

"I've heard you're quite the chef" replied Skarr as he escorted Piecemeal into his home.

"You own all of this?" asked Piecemeal.

"Like I've said online, I use to be a general of one of the world's most wannabe tyrants" replied Skarr, "sadly, things didn't go so well and I ended up here. You're a chef, what kind of cuisines do you like to make exactly, you said you wanted to come to Endsville to search for something you had never tasted in your entire life."

"Oh, the sort of cuisines that I desire have to do with animals that no one seems to really know about" replied Piecemeal.

"Well, make yourself at home friend" said Skarr as he headed to his den, "I'll be in my studies for now."

School was finally going to come to an end for the day. Yet before Mandy could go home and plot against Mindy, a flyer was passed around to which Principal Goodvibes was heading to each room telling each of the classes there was going to be a school dance coming up within the next month.

"Since it's the start of the school yeah, I thought it would be fun to bring in some fun by throwing a school dance" said Principal Goodvibes.

"Well if it's a school dance, I'm glad I'm going to this one" said Mindy in an arrogant manner.

"But Mindy, you usually make rude comments to everyone calling the students losers" added Principal Goodvibes.

"I got someone else in mind who is not a loser" said Mindy referring to Sperg.

"Oh, I am going to throw up" sighed Mandy.

"Oh, oh, do it now!" cried Billy who overheard Mandy.

"You know Mandy, I could go with you, yo" said Irwin.

"I think I'm going to be sicker than I thought" sighed Mandy.

"You want me to escort you to the Nurses Office?" asked Principal Goodvibes whom was eavesdropping on the conversation as he was heading out.

"No, this requires a different sort of cure" replied Mandy, "one that cannot be cured by mere medicine."

"Well, good luck with that and I hope you make it to the dance, with or without a special someone" continued Principal Goodvibes as he finally left the scene.

Mandy had just about had enough of Mindy's growing popularity just because she managed to like Sperg's new looks. As they finally headed home for the day, Grim was just about done watching his favorite television show.

"Wow, what an episode this one was!" cried Grim with joy to which Mandy slammed the door right open.

"Grim, the plan?" asked Mandy.

"Oh yeah that" replied Grim as he turned off the television, "so what the heck do you want me to do about Mindy's little crush on Sperg?"

"I want you to tear them up" replied Mandy.

"Heck, it's not their times mon" replied Grim.

"Then try to find my so-called soul mate" ordered Mandy.

"But that's not really my department Mandy, I'm sort of the fella who brings the poor souls to their doom you see" replied Grim.

"There must be something you can do, isn't there an invention in Level F that shows which person could be your soul mate on this pathetic piece of rock we call a planet?" asked Mandy.

"Now that you mention it, Level F does indeed have such an invention, but that invention has really never been tested, I mean it could pull out some soul of another universe as a possible soul mate" added Grim, "meaning you may not have a soul mater here in this one."

"Just get us to Level F" ordered Mandy.

"Fine" sighed Grim.


	2. The Soul Mate Finder

Chapter 2: The Soul Mate Finder

As Grim was about to take Mandy and Billy to Level F. While the trio were heading outside, Piecemeal whom was inside Skarr's home reading a newspaper noticed the trio coming out, while reading on a chair inside.

"It can't be, the Grim Reaper?!" cried Piecemeal to himself.

Suddenly Grim using his scythe created a portal to Level F for himself along with Mandy and Billy to head on in.

"You said something pen pal?" asked Skarr.

"You're neighbors with the Grim Reaper?!" cried Piecemeal who was quite astonished by the sort of development.

"Unfortunately yes" replied Skarr, "I was once obsessed with trying to steal his scythe because his stupid friend-master Billy coaxed me into retrieving it. Only to feel the wraith of a certain friend-master of the Reaper known as Mandy breath down my neck."

"I got quite a dish worked up for the Reaper's bones that if I eat them I become immortal" said Piecemeal.

"What kind of a cookbook told you that?" asked Skarr, "I bet it was one of those gypsies cookbooks, they always got some crazy supernatural ideas for a dish like that."

"I actually did pick it up" replied Piecemeal as he showed Skarr the book, "if I get rid of the Reaper, you won't have to worry about those two brats anymore."

"You mean if I get rid of their reason of fun I can finally live in peace?" asked Skarr.

"Sure thing" replied Piecemeal.

"Oh, happy day!" cried Skarr with joy, "You capture the Reaper and I'll watch those two brats cry themselves to shame!"

While an unspeakable evil plan was being schemed by Piecemeal and approved by Skarr, Grim, Mandy and Billy had once again arrived on Level F.

"Grim, good to see you again and you brought the kids with ya too" added the head scientist, "do you want to borrow and test out any new destructive inventions?"

"Pass, I'm here to search for my possible soul mate" replied Mandy to which the head scientist stopped for a moment to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh, you're serious" sighed the head scientist.

"I'm afraid not" replied Grim, "and I don't want to bother the fella who handles the job either. Better let extreme science find out."

"Well then, if you three would follow me, I think I have a neat invention that would do just the job" said the head scientist.

About a few minutes later the four had arrived at what seemed like a large old computer.

"This thing looks like it's an old computer from the 60's or something like that" said Grim.

"Ah, but that's what people like you would think" replied the head scientist, "this machine will be able to help you Mandy find your soul mate, may it be in this universe or some other universe."

"So what's your interest Mandy?" asked Grim.

"Well, I guess we have to have a family that would allow us to go out on adventures like this" replied Mandy, "oh, and he can not be a moron like Billy or a nerd like Irwin."

"Okay" said the head scientist as he pulled a switch turning on the machine, "let's see where this takes us."

"Wow, this looks like the washing machine place my dad sometimes takes me" said Billy.

"But I thought you did your laundry at home?" asked Grim to Billy.

"Not after how my dad tried to fix the washer and drier machines" replied Billy.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, the entire place was flooded, Harold was too dumb enough to call an expert mechanic" added Grim.

"Wait a second" said the head scientist as the computer was printing out a name, "it's going to print out a name for a possible soul mate for Mandy."

Yet there was a large smudge on the last name of the name that was being printed out of the computer. The only name that did come out was the name of "Zak".

"Sorry about the smudge" said the head scientist as he took out the paper from the printer feeder from the computer.

"So my possible first name for my possible soul mate is Zak?" asked Mandy.

"Hmm, now the name is oddly familiar at best, wait a second I think I know a certain family that would probably be compatible with you Mandy" replied Grim as he was gearing up his scythe.

Grim then once again created a portal for him, along with Mandy and Billy to head into.

"Good luck, let me know if things turn out!" cried the head scientist to which the portal closed, "Oh, I hope things do turn out well. Unless if it's a Zak from another universe then that would be problematic!"

Meanwhile the scene switches over to the Saturdays' headquarters which a certain poor Zak Saturday is forced to do some home schooling with V.V. Argost gone from the world. Zak's entire room was filled with mostly educational books as the Saturdays were playing catch up before Zak could head to a normal school.

"Man I can't believe my parents want me to go back to school!" sighed Zak as he sat down to read a math book to which he then leans over to Fiskerton, "Do you understand any of this?"

Fiskerton typically replied in his usual language, but also giving up on what the heck math was either.

"Yeah, me either" added Zak.

Suddenly a portal opened up revealing Grim, Mandy and Billy.

"Fiskerton, intruders, we have to sound the alarm!" cried Zak, "Argost has returned from the dead!"

"Hey calm down child" said Grim as he entered the scene with Mandy and Billy.

"We need to have a chat with your parents too" added Mandy.

"Wow, I guess that computer thing was wrong, this guy's a nerd like Irwin!" added Billy as he noticed all the books.

"Hey, it's not my fault, it's my parents!" cried Zak.

Suddenly just then, the door to Zak's room opened up only to see Zak's uncle Doyle there seeing the obvious dangerous intruder-Grim.

"An intruder!" cried Doyle to which he used his jetpack to zoom toward Grim, "I'll handle this!"

"Oh no!" cried Grim.

"Hey, look Grim's made a new friend!" laughed Billy as poor Grim was getting punched in the face by Doyle.

"What the heck is going on here?!" cried Drew as she and Doc her the commotion.

"That's the heck I would like to know, I don't even know these three" added Zak.

"Look, we mean no harm" said Mandy as she signaled Doyle to stop pummeling poor Grim.

"So what do you three want anyway?" asked Doc.

"All we want is a word about you and about your son" added Mandy.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" said Drew.


	3. The Other Zak Instead

Chapter 3: The Other Zak Instead

After Mandy had about an hour or so conversation with Drew, Doc and Doyle. All three began to burst out with laughter.

"You have to be kidding me?!" laughed Drew as she couldn't contain her laughter.

"The fact that you and our son are soul mates?!" added Doc.

"Yeah, just look at his face!" added Doyle pointing to poor Zak who was also there along with Zon, Fiskerston and Komodo.

Poor Zak wasn't pleased to be a possible soul mate of someone the obvious opposite of what he was.

"But I don't even like her or know her!" added Zak who was a bit outraged by this.

"Hey, don't blame me, you want someone to blame, blame Level F for the fiasco" added Grim.

"Wait a second, you did this by scientific evidence did you?" asked Doc who stopped laughing for a bit.

"Yeah, we even have the print out of your son's name" added Grim as he handed the piece of paper with a smudge covering the last name.

"Hmm, I'll analyze this it'll only take a few minutes or so" said Doc as he went to his studies area.

"Wow, a bigfoot, you got a bigfoot as a pet?" asked Billy referring to Fiskerton.

"He's not a pet" protested Zak, "he's more than that!"

Fiskerton then nodded in agreeing with Zak.

"I remember one time I was a bigfoot when I wanted to grow a beard" added Billy.

"Yeah, I remember that" continued Grim, "it was a total nightmare for your mother Billy."

"But I did get to play riding a sack with Hoss Delgado" added Billy to which he then turned to Doyle, "say do you know him by chance?"

"We sometimes play poker on Sundays" replied Doyle.

Billy then noticed Zon who was stretching her wings.

"Wow, you gots also a dinosaur as a pet too?" asked Billy, "Lucky, I remember I had a caveman once, his name was Jack Steel. May he rest his soul."

Suddenly Komodo decided to play some tricks on Billy and immediately disappeared.

"Say, where the heck did your big lizard thingie go?" asked Billy.

"You mean Komodo?" asked Zak.

"Uh, yeah" replied Billy.

Suddenly Komodo immediately appeared right behind Billy nearly frightening him a bit. Which Grim simply began laughing at poor Billy being in terror shock for a bit.

"Wait, you do have a cool pet giant lizard thing, that's also a ghost!" cried Billy, "Grim did you reap this lizard?"

"No, that's a modification we used on him" added Drew as she came in.

"So he's like a mutant lizard or something?" asked Billy.

"Enough of your stupid questions Billy, I want results on that last name!" added Mandy.

"Aw, but I was having fun in watching Billy's moronic behavior" added Grim.

"Tests are complete" added Doc who had a disappointed look on his face.

"Alright, why so blue?" asked Mandy to Doc.

"You and Zak are possible soul mates" replied Doc as he lowered his head.

"What?!" cried Zak who was freaking out a bit.

"Except it's not OUR Zak" replied Doc, "it is Zak Monday that's your possible soul mate, the anti-matter version of our son."

"Say, let me look at that piece of paper" said Billy as he examined the paper, "does this mean there are other Zaks out there of the days of the week?"

"Maybe Billy, but we're looking for another Zak from another universe, he's probably stuck there somewhere and there is nothing we can do to bring him here" replied Grim.

"Well I may need him here to beat Mindy at her own game" continued Mandy, "so get with your scythe, and make him live again!"

"Wait, you don't understand what could go wrong if you bring another Zak from another universe" added Doc.

"That is a chance I'll just have to take" said Mandy.

"Alright then, stand back everyone it's going take a lot of me mojo to bring a soul from another universe here!" ordered Grim to which everyone started to back away.

Suddenly Grim began to perform what looked like some sort of Native American dance, along with some twirls of his own scythe. When Grim finally managed to get to the last move of the dance, a red, blue and green beam shot from the tip of his scythe at an empty area of the room. There as the strange portal opened up, a figure stood there, but obviously a bit dizzy. As everything cleared up a bit, it revealed to be none other than Zak Monday who was still dazed from the transformation of being spawned with Grim's scythe.

"What, where the heck am I?!" cried Zak Monday as he started to look around.

Billy in his typical manner approached Zak Monday and noticed something different about him. He then looked at Zak Saturday in a similar form but afar. He couldn't obviously make up which one was the real Zak even though everyone in the room could tell the difference.

"Say, did you guys clone your son and then dyed his hair this way?" asked Billy.

"Billy, be careful when approaching the anti-matter Zak" replied Grim, "unlike this Zak in our universe the anti-matter Zak isn't pron to being nice."

"Oh yeah, just watch then" replied Billy to which he then turned toward Zak Monday as he was about to shake hands with him, "hey there new friend, put it there!"

Zak Monday simply reached out his hand and instead of a friendly shake began to squeeze Billy's hand in a painful way which Grim began to laugh a bit. Suddenly without a warning, Zak Monday then punched Billy's noise right off which fell right before Zak Saturday's feet.

"Wow, that's harder than how I hit Billy's nosie off" remarked Mandy who was impressed.

"Does this happen?" asked Zak Saturday.

"Yeah, but I'm able to put my noise back" added Billy who didn't mind the weggie given to him by Zak Monday, "hey, it's dark now!"

"Well, he's just as ruthless as you Mandy" said Grim, "maybe it would be better if we took this Zak to our place."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea" added Doc.

As the four left the scene to head back to Endsville in a portal created by Grim, Doc then turned to Doyle.

"We need you to spy on the anti-matter Zak" said Doc.

"You mean me face a brat like that?" asked Doyle.

"It's the only way to stop anything that would go wrong" added Drew.

"Can I come along?" asked Zak Saturday.

"No!" replied both Drew and Doc.

As Doyle was about to take off while Zak's parents were in their studies, Zak managed to catch up with him.

"I know your parents don't want you to get too close to your anti-matter side again" said Doyle to which Zak climbed on Doyle's jetpack, "but then where's the fun without having you around?"

The two immediately then took off, with Fiskerton along with Zon and Komodo watching them whom would cover for Zak in doing any chores around the headquarters.


	4. Irwin Demoralized

Chapter 4: Irwin Demoralized

After coming back from retrieving Zak Monday, Mandy's possible soul mate. The four were about to head toward Mandy's place to introduce Zak Monday to Mandy's parents.

"So why are we doing this again?" asked Mandy.

"It's tradition mon for you to introduce your possible soul mate to your parents" replied Grim.

"Meet and live with a bunch of aging dorks?" laughed Zak Monday, "No thanks, I use to have that life but not anymore."

"Oh, are you like the King of the Jungle or something?" asked Billy.

"No" replied Zak Monday.

Suddenly as the four passed Irwin's place, Irwin who had already finished up on his homework noticed Mandy walking by.

"Hey Mandy" said Irwin as he stopped her in her tracks, "how would you like to hang out with me for awhile?"

"Irwin, first off I would like to introduce you to Zak Monday" replied Mandy, "he's, he's, uh, what's that word with a boy and friend attached together?"

"No, Mandy please, don't do this!" cried Irwin as he started to kneel down before her begging to her, "Look at me, I'm worshiping you already, that dork has nothing on you yo!"

"Nothing, nothing?!" roared Zak Monday.

Suddenly before Irwin knew it, Zak Monday was right behind him and gave him quite a weggie revealing quite girly underwear to everyone there.

"That's some manly underwear!" laughed Zak Monday.

"Wow, you managed to destroy him without even trying, I am impress, let's see if you can do the same to Mindy and Sperg's images" replied Mandy.

"Sperg, but he didn't do anything to you Mandy" replied Grim.

"He's collateral damage" replied Mandy.

"You bet I have a plan" said Zak Monday as he put his arms around Mandy.

Irwin felt quite depressed as Mandy walked away with someone else's arms around her which is exactly what he feared would happen. Not only that, but also the neighbors could see his girly underwear over his face. When he managed to head toward his house with finally getting his underwear off of himself, he noticed not just one of his grandfathers, but two of them Dracula and Poppin lockin there watching the whole entire thing while also watching their favorite programs.

"Grandpapa Poppin lockin, I can't believe my mom and dad let you visit" said Irwin.

"Yes, I know, I decided the museum wasn't so good for me so I decided to forgive trying to conquer the world and let your mother have a second chance" replied Poppin lockin.

"You tried taking over the world?" asked Dracula, "Dracula has done that hundreds of times."

"Oh, so are we going to go through this again of how vampires are better than mummies are we?" asked Poppin lockin.

"Did you two by chance see what happen to me out there yo?" asked Irwin.

"Yes" replied both grandfathers.

"Please, please, please show me how I can get Mandy back!" cried Irwin who started to shed quite a bit of tears.

"Say no more, Dracula is an expert at getting the ladies" said Dracula.

"No, you're not an expert, I am the one who is the expert" added Poppin lockin, "I remember building entire grand pyramids with slaves always wooed my women."

"Dracula says building pyramids is lame" replied Dracula.

"You think building pyramids is lame?!" cried Poppin lockin, "Well let me tell YOU something, I think being dressed in black all day and night, and trying to bite people into becoming vampire zombies is lame."

"Oh no, oh no, you did not just go there!" cried Dracula, "You did not just insult Dracula!"

As the two continued to argue about of who was better, Irwin's father Dick comes into the scene and notices this. He then gets out a loud megaphone and immediately uses it to shut the two up.

"Did you have to use it so loud like that, Dracula couldn't hear a thing!" cried Dracula who was covering his ears.

"Yeah, me too" added Poppin lockin.

"Now look, the only reason I got you out of the museum is so that we can become a complete family again" said Dick toward Poppin lockin, and then he turned to his father, "and you I don't want to hear about how vampires are better than mummies or visa versa."

"Say dad, do you know how I can get back Mandy as my girl yo?" asked Irwin.

"But didn't I give you a list dude on cool ways to pick her up?" asked Dick as he gave Irwin's long list of failed attempts.

"Look at these ridiculous ways of getting chicks!" laughed Poppin lockin.

"Dracula does not know how YOU could be his son" laughed Dracula as he read some of them, "no wonder our grandson had failed so many times!"

"Oh you got that one right, and look the most recent one was on the list which he failed at it right now so miserably!" laughed Poppin lockin.

Suddenly as the two began to laugh so loudly, Dick's face grew quite red and threw the two old men right out of the house.

"You two can have fun playing camp outside for the night" said Dick as he also grabbed the list, "and I'll be taking this too."

"Well" said Dracula as he got himself up and dusted himself off, "let's say Dracula says we put our differences aside and help our grandson out?"

"You really mean it?" asked Poppin lockin.

"Yeah, but in the morning" added Dracula as he was setting up his sleeping bag.

Yet as the two were about to camp out for the night, Mandy had arrived at her place to have dinner with her parents along with Zak Monday. Claire who had managed to setup meals for her and the guests didn't know that Mandy was bringing over Zak Monday.

"Mandy, who is this?" asked Claire.

"Uh, do I need to say that dreaded word...boyfriend" replied Mandy.

"What?!" cried Claire who dropped a dish she was carrying, "No, you're too young to have one of those."

"I said I am going to have one, mother" replied Mandy.

"Phillip, please do, do, do something" said Claire who obviously disapproved of Mandy seeing Zak Monday.

"Now, now dear we don't want to really say no, but we're just trying to look out for you in trying to not make the same mistake I made" said Phillip.

"What?!" cried Claire as she started to have a red face on herself.

"Wow, I'm starting to like this dinner already" laughed Grim, "it's fair better than anything on television these days!"

"Yeah, I hope this turns into a fighting video game!" added Billy.

Yet while the four were having dinner, Piecemeal was trying to come up with a plan on trying to capture the Grim Reaper himself. Skarr had allowed his pen pal to use his own studies to come up with whatever desires there can possibly be.

"Oh best buddy, I'm almost done making dinner, you want to join me?" asked Skarr.

"Sure, it would be considered a mere appetizer to the main course" laughed Piecemeal as he got up from the studies area desk.


	5. Helping Irwin's Image

Chapter 5: Helping Irwin's Image

It was finally morning, and a sad day for Irwin who was going to head to school. As he passed his two grandfathers whom were sleeping on the lawn in their sleeping bags. Dracula woke up when Irwin accidently stepped on his hand.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" cried Dracula, "You trying to wake up Dracula?"

"Oh sorry grandpa, I didn't see you there I'm in no mood to talk" sighed Irwin as he headed to the bus stop.

Dracula then immediately got up Poppin lockin whom was still sound asleep in his sleeping bag.

"Hey sag of rags, whack up, Dracula says let's go help our grandson improve his image with that crazy blonde chick" added Dracula.

"Alright, alright, but can we on the way to his school stop by a dinner?" asked Poppin lockin as he got up, "we need the early bird special."

About a few hours later, during recess, everyone was surprised to see Mandy had a supposed boyfriend known as Zak Monday. Even the girls whom use to once look down on Mandy was surprised that she managed to find somebody older than herself. The popular girls even were obviously isolating Mindy and Sperg whom were far back in the playground area.

"I don't understand why they had to abandon someone like me, I'm the one who has the real boyfriend here!" roared Mindy.

"Oh don't be so worried my dear" said Sperg, "I think it's wonderful we have this kind of a competition."

"Wonderful, wonderful?!" barked Mindy, "How is it wonderful that someone older gets to go out with Mandy?!"

Meanwhile, Mandy was indeed enjoying her sun in the spotlight, literally stealing it away from Mindy. So impressed with her finding, a certain Principal Goodvibes was there to congratulate her.

"Principal Goodvibes, what are you doing here?" asked Mandy as she noticed him making his way through the crowd of nameless popular girls.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done on even being able to find a possible soul mate" said Principal Goodvibes.

"What do you mean she's not good enough?" asked Zak Monday as he approached Principal Goodvibes giving him an evil stair.

"I mean, well, I didn't even know she could have these feelings" replied Principal Goodvibes as sweat started to develop from his forehead as Zak Monday got closer to which he then began to make a hasty retreat, but not before handing out two tickets to the dance to Mandy and Zak Monday, "well glad meeting your date Mandy, here are two tickets, bye!"

"You sure scared him" added Mandy as Principal Goodvibes left in a hurry.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at that, I'm going to go around and help out those two less fortunate kids over there" said Zak Monday as he noticed the two kids didn't have a ball to play with.

"Hey, you're that popular older kid going out with that crazy blonde girl, are ya?' asked one of the kids.

"Looks like you could use a ball to play with" replied Zak Monday as he then grabbed Billy's noise right off his face again, "here, play with this!"

"Eh, thanks" said the second kid as he took Billy's noise.

Yet while Zak Monday was causing trouble on the playground, Irwin was spending his recess far away from everyone else in some fenced area where no one could hardly see him.

"Mandy, why did you have to betray me like this?!" cried Irwin.

Suddenly Irwin heard some movement in the bushes nearby.

"Hello?" asked Irwin.

"Pss, it's us, your grandfathers" replied Dracula's voice within the bushes.

"My grandfathers have turned into bushes?" asked Irwin.

"No, now you sound like your big nosed idiot friend" added Poppin lockin.

"Dracula thinks, we should help you besides being our grandson" added Dracula.

"You two will help me win back Mandy?" asked Irwin to which he then began to notice all the mean things Zak Monday was doing to everybody on the playground, "Wow, this guy is totally, a hundred percent evil!"

"Wow, Dracula didn't think this would be harder than Dracula thought" added Dracula as he noticed Zak Monday giving two kids weggies.

"Of course, in my days, we use to bully the slaves like this but worse!" added Poppin lockin, "Good thing we're your grandfathers who know what's best for ya."

Yet as Irwin wanted to get more advice from his two grandfathers. His two grandfathers noticed Zak Monday spotting poor Irwin as he had his back turned. They quickly had no other choice, but to bail out on their poor grandson.

"Hey fellas, where the heck did you go, I want some advice!" cried Irwin.

"Look at this, I find you talking to some bush?" laughed Zak Monday as he began to crack his knuckles ready for a fight with Irwin, "I'm going to give you four eyes a knuckle sandwich you'd never forget!"

"Just make it fast!" cried Irwin as he got on his knees and began to beg for mercy.

"Wow, no wonder that Mandy girl dumped you so quickly, it's so obvious" laughed Zak Monday who was about to do his deed.

Yet before Zak Monday could implement his horrible deed against Irwin, the school bell rang making recess over.

"Sorry, can't be with you now!" cried Irwin as he ran from Zak Monday with such speed.

"Oh, you'll have no other choice to be with me, because I'm spending the day with that Mandy girl even in her own class!" laughed Zak Monday in an evil manner.

As Zak Monday finally left the scene to head on inside, both Dracula and Poppin lockin got out of their hiding places.

"Nice going you Batman wannabe" said Poppin lockin, "now our grandson is an obvious coward!"

"You blaming Dracula for this?!" cried Dracula.

"There must be some way we can get inside that school and protect our grandson, and give him tips on how to be cool and get that girl back" added Poppin lockin.

"But how would you expect Dracula to get inside and bring sag of rags along with him?" asked Dracula.

"Easy" replied Poppin lockin as he noticed the janitor about to go off duty.

"Ah, now time for my usual break" said the janitor.

"Say, Dracula was wondering where does Dracula sign up to be a janitor?" asked Dracula as he approached the janitor.

"Eh, yeah a job offer" said the janitor who was obviously lazy, "yeah, you can take my job."

The janitor couldn't believe he was free, where he traded in a uniform which Dracula could wear.

"Alright sag of rags" said Dracula as he got out a trash can, "Dracula needs to sneak you in here to make it look like you're nothing but trash."

"Only to get rid of my dignity to save my grandson" sighed Poppin lockin as he got deep into the trash can itself.

While the two grandfathers of Irwin were trying to come up with a plan to help his image, a certain Grim Reaper was also heading to the school area too knowing there would be some good old frogs to reap for science. Yet what the Reaper didn't know was that he was being tracked by Piecemeal, along with also with the aide of Skarr whom had specially designed a van to track Grim.

"You sure this is going to work?" asked Piecemeal.

"Sure thing buddy" replied Skarr as he was at the wheel of the van.

"Good, I can almost taste the Reaper's bones already!" laughed Piecemeal.


	6. Piecemeal's Plan

Chapter 6: Piecemeal's Plan

It was finally time for Piecemeal to attempt to capture the notorious Grim Reaper. As Skarr in the van he was driving was heading toward the school. Grim had teleported himself to the school to reap a few frogs that were due to be dissected for science.

"Alright, time to show the children how the circle of life really works" said Grim, after the portal closed.

While the Reaper headed on inside the school, the van Skarr was driving drove up to the curb. Skarr had planted a mind-control helmet on a frog that he already had captured.

"So how does the plan go again?" asked Skarr.

"You are to control the frog with the remote control into the science class where the Reaper is going to reap the frogs" added Piecemeal, "you are to use this frog as a rogue frog whom would have the Reaper chase it toward where I am so that I will be able to finally be able to taste his wonderful skeleton bones which would make me immortal!"

"And you are certain this plan has no major flaws at all?" asked Skarr to which he then grabbed the remote, "Well, sounds simple enough, hope you got your favorite dish ready to make of the Reaper's bones for those brats to watch to be eaten!"

Skarr then started up the mind control device for the frog which then began to hop right out of the van. It then headed into the school. Just then, Doyle and Zak Saturday arrived a bit few hours late as they flew in on Doyle's jetpack.

"It's not mine fault to why I arrived so late" added Zak Saturday.

"You should have gone to the restroom at your parents' place" added Doyle.

"Look, let's go and spy on my evil anti-matter self then?" replied Zak Saturday.

"Alright, fine" sighed Doyle, "but where the heck would your anti-matter self be?"

"I think I might have a good hunch where" said Zak Saturday.

"Don't tell me, you're going to impersonate your evil double to the Principal?" asked Doyle.

"Hey, it's the only other way" replied Zak Saturday.

Meanwhile, back in Ms. Butterbean's classroom, the Grim Reaper himself was going to give a life lesson on the meaning of life and death, by literally reaping the poor science frogs.

"Ah yes, science class is a doomed destination for these poor frogs" laughed Grim as he started to laugh at the frogs whom were in a glass cage, "that and also at your typical French restaurant."

"Can we get on with the death already?" asked Zak Monday who was really into seeing those poor frogs being reaped.

"Oh certainly" replied Grim.

As Grim was preparing his scythe ready for the obvious reaping ceremony, the rogue frog which Skarr was controlling started to hop right into the classroom.

"Wow, we didn't get all the frogs" said Billy, "this one must be their king because it has a cool helmet on it or something!"

"King or no king, I'm going to reap all of dees frogs, including that one too" added Grim.

As Grim leaped and attempted to grab the rogue frog. The rogue frog immediately leaped right over the reaper and used its tongue on the hatch of the glass cage to free the other captive frogs whom were obviously hopping away to freedom. Most of the girls, especially Mindy were screaming for their lives, except for Mandy whom didn't really seem to care. The rogue frog whom freed the other frogs turned to Grim and started to croak at him in a mocking manner.

"Oh, so you think you're better than me!" cried Grim.

The rogue frog then began to hop away from Grim and right outside.

"Quickly, get these frogs back in their cage!" screamed poor Ms. Butterbean.

"Grim, use your scythe already and get rid of these frogs" added Mandy.

"Just one minute, I'll get rid of those frogs as soon as I get rid of the one that freed them" replied Grim.

Grim then began to give chase toward the rogue frog as it began to hop away from the classroom. Meanwhile, as Grim was following the rogue frog, Zak Saturday along with Doyle were on their way toward the Principal's office.

"You sure this will work?" asked Doyle, "I'm not mistaken, but you do not like authority that much."

"What gave you that idea?" asked Zak Saturday.

"Well, you disobeyed your parents for one thing" replied Doyle.

"You'll see, this guy will see me as if I am someone else" added Zak Saturday.

But as the two were about to turn the corner and head toward the Principal's office which was not far away. The rogue frog that was hopping away from Grim, hopped right pass them. Grim then ran pass the two not knowing they were there at all.

"Hey, why the heck is the Reaper chasing a frog?" asked Doyle.

"Probably from science class" added Zak Saturday.

Suddenly, Zak's evil anti-matter self-Zak Monday ran pass them along with Mandy and Billy whom also didn't notice them too.

"Should we go follow them?" asked Zak Saturday.

"I don't see why not" replied Doyle.

As they were following Grim, Grim didn't realize but he was obviously heading into a trap setup by both Piecemeal and Skarr. There was an obvious rope waiting to trap poor Grim which the rogue frog was hopping right to it.

"This plan is so simple, that it's brilliant!" laughed Skarr, "I can almost taste the tears of those two spoiled brats knowing their favorite Reaper is going to get eaten!"

"Yes, this indeed is a glorious day" laughed Piecemeal.

But before the two could smile upon the fruits of their harvest, a certain Dracula and Poppin lockin were still in the area trying to come up with a way for Irwin to improve his image with Mandy.

"So what plan do you think Dracula should use this time?" asked Dracula.

"You know how you vampires like to bite people and turn them into loyal zombies?" asked Poppin lockin.

"Yeah?" asked Dracula.

"It didn't occur to me, but why can't Irwin use his vampire powers to bite Mandy?" asked Poppin lockin.

"Yeah, but our grandson doesn't even have that obvious courage it takes, Dracula use to do that in the old days, he use to scrap and like his victims" replied Dracula.

"Well, we can always steal that hi-tech van over there and see what's available to use" added Poppin lockin.

"Dracula believes that's a good alternative idea" replied Dracula.

While both Skarr and Piecemeal were too busy enjoying their time hoping that Grim would fall into their trap. They were unaware that Dracula and Poppin lockin were about to carjack their van. As the two started their evil laughter, they were unaware Dracula was starting up the car.

"Say fellas, is this technology you have mind control?" asked Poppin lockin.

"Why yes it is indeed!" laughed Piecemeal who was too busy with Skarr laughing alongside him.

"Good, because we're going to help our grandson with it, bye!" laughed Poppin lockin.

Suddenly the van started to head off, and Piecemeal and Skarr stopped laughing.

"Hey, you get back here!" cried Piecemeal as he started to chase after the van.

"Hey, I got insurance on that thing!" added Skarr as he also then dropped his remote which then broke into pieces freeing the rogue frog from the mind control powers.

"Got ya!" cried Grim as he grabbed the frog where Grim didn't realize he was inches away from the trap, "Now let's get those kids back to science class so that I can show them da cycle of life!"

After the Reaper managed to grab the rogue frog and leave back into the school, Irwin's father Dick pulled up to the curb whom was going to delivery Irwin's medication. But as he was going to head on into the school, he stepped right into the trap meant for Grim. Poor Dick screamed for his life, as he was swung up by the rope that was tied from the tree, where then some bucket of wet cement was toppled over him which then quickly harden making it impossible for him to move.


	7. More Embarrassment for Irwin

Chapter 7: More Embarrassment for Irwin

After the fiasco of Piecemeal and also Skarr trying to trap Grim. Their van was literally carjacked by Poppin lockin and Dracula whom were obviously putting the two in a dust. Poor Piecemeal and Skarr couldn't go forward toward the van to stop them.

"Wait up buddy" said Skarr as he couldn't held his breath any longer.

"Bah, those two stole our ride!" cried Piecemeal as he was a bit fed up.

"Don't worry, I got plenty of vehicles back at the house we can use to trap the Reaper" replied Skarr.

"Good" added Piecemeal as he headed out of the scene with Skarr.

Meanwhile, the trap that was suppose to trap the Grim Reaper instead trapped Irwin's father Dick whom was hanging upside down while cement was poured right on him and obviously it harden quite quickly. Mandy, along with Zak Monday and Billy all came out and noticed it.

"Hey look, it's a pinata!" cried Billy as he was going to grab a piece of wood on the ground and literally going to knock poor Dick.

"What's all the commotion, I was just going to reap this rogue frog here" added Grim whom also came into the scene.

Suddenly everyone from the school began to gather and noticed that it was really Irwin's father trapped in cement. Irwin was sadly quite embarrassed which poor Principal Goodvibes had to call the fire department to rescue poor Dick from his predicament. While everyone was laughing at poor Dick, Irwin was obviously quite sad because of this. He then headed back to the school quite typically sad. Meanwhile, Zak Saturday and Doyle noticed poor Irwin heading into the school, since Doyle still was keeping Zak Saturday from his anti-matter self from getting too close.

"I just don't believe it, twice in a week, that has to be a new record of embarrassment" sighed Irwin.

"Say kid, I heard you're having trouble" said Doyle as he popped out of his hiding place with Zak Saturday.

"Wait a second, you're Mandy's evil boyfriend!" cried Irwin who was a bit frighten by Zak Saturday's appearance.

"No I'm not, I don't even like her, she just popped up and tried to drag me to a school dance" added Zak Saturday.

"It's true, the Zak that's out there is an anti-matter version of my nephew" added Doyle.

"And she's doing this to get revenge on another girl at this school" added Zak Saturday.

"You mean Mandy isn't in love with that other boy that looks like you?" asked Irwin, "Thank goodness, what a relief, for a moment I thought my life would be over."

"We're going to help you kid win her over" replied Doyle.

"And stab my anti-matter version of myself in the back" laughed Zak Saturday.

"We should head home yo, all this tension here is certainly going to give me mental issues anyway" added Irwin, "I'll be back to get permission yo."

While Irwin was getting permission to head home for the trauma that unfolded at the school about his father getting caught in the middle. About an hour later, the three showed up at Irwin's house. Right before as Irwin entered the door, Dracula and Poppin lockin answered it only to soon find out that Doyle was in the mood to fight the two.

"Ah, some unwanted vermin to deal with" said Doyle as he readied his jetpack and took off at the two.

Poor Poppin lockin and Dracula tried to run away from Doyle, but Doyle managed to grab them both and began to pound the two.

"Stop it, stop it yo!" cried Irwin as Doyle stopped beating up both of them.

"Why, you know these two goons?" asked Doyle.

"They're my family yo!" added Irwin.

"Family?!" cried Doyle as he dropped the two.

"Oh, you think you are so tough pounding an old man like Dracula?" asked Dracula as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah, same here!" added Poppin lockin.

"Look, there is something I didn't tell you, I am part mummy and part vampire, yo" replied Irwin.

"You're a cyrptid?!" cried both Zak Saturday and Doyle.

"Call me what you want, yo" replied Irwin, "but if you two are going to help me, you're going to stop attacking my family yo."

"Look what gift we brought home" added Poppin lockin as he took out a helmet.

"It's a mind control device our one-eyed neighbor and his crazy, mechanical-jawed friend were using on some frog" added Dracula.

"You mean Piecemeal is here?!" cried Zak Saturday.

"You know that dude yo?" asked Irwin.

"He once tried to eat my friend" added Zak Saturday.

"So what is he doing here then yo?" asked Irwin.

"Apparently that's not our primary mission here" replied Doyle, "we'll help you improve your image against my nephew's evil anti-matter self."

"Dracula says the best way to improve you is to make you say our killer lady talks" added Dracula whom wanted Irwin to obviously use the mind-control helmet.

"Why should I wear it yo, why not put it on Mandy?" asked Irwin.

"That's what I said" added Poppin lockin.

"Dracula's plan is better than your's, dummy mummy" said Dracula.

"Oh, you did not just go where I think you went?!" cried Poppin lockin whom obviously didn't like the pun Dracula made.

Then Poppin lockin then leaped toward Dracula, and began to fight with him. While the two continue to fight each other, Zak Saturday then grabbed the helmet.

"I got a better idea on how we can get revenge on my anti-matter self, and get your girl back" added Zak Saturday.

While Zak Saturday was showing Irwin his ultimate revenge plan, back at the school, Dick was nearly cizzled out of the cement by the fire fighters. School itself was nearly about over anyway.

"Thanks a lot fellas" said Dick as he dusted some of the cement off, "well, I'm off, I'm sure therapy won't do me good here."

While Dick headed on home, after the bus dropped off Mandy, Billy and Zak Monday off the bus stop. The three then began to head toward Mandy's house. But to do so, they had to go by Skarr's place. Grim himself showed up taking a short cut by teleporting.

"My what a day!" cried Grim, "I could see the look on Irwin's face!"

"Yes, we all can" added Mandy.

As the four headed toward the area of Skarr's house, Piecemeal noticed the Grim Reaper was in the area as he was observing them in the study area with a telescope.

"It's the Reaper, he's here!" added Piecemeal.

"Time to get your dish ready" laughed Skarr as he was geared up in a sports-like manner, "because I think my new sports car will help capture the Reaper with our latest plan!"


	8. The Latest Failed Trap

Chapter 8: The Latest Failed Trap

It was finally again to put Piecemeal and Skarr's plans into action to getting rid of the Grim Reaper for good. This plan had Skarr to put make-up on to make it seem like he was old and obviously on some medication driving a wild sports car out of control. In reality, Skarr was really going to fool the Reaper to help his pal Piecemeal chow down on some Reaper bones.

"There's the house that our one-eyed weirdo neighbor lives" said Billy to Zak Monday.

"That's strange, we haven't seen Skarr here for awhile" replied Grim, "I've heard rumors he's been more indoors these days."

"Good, makes this neighborhood look brighter" said Mandy.

Suddenly it was time to put Piecemeal's plans into action. The sports car that Skarr was driving crashed right open over a fence and right through someone else's garden.

"Help, oh help, I believe I took the wrong medication pills that were not prescribed to me!" cried Skarr in his disguise.

"You hear that, looks like you're going to see death in action" said Grim.

"Come on" said Zak Monday as he took Mandy by her hand which Billy then promptly followed.

Skarr purposely made it look like he was obviously out of control when he really wasn't. He then drove his car purposely through another neighbor's garden.

"Hey, my garden!" cried the homeowner.

"Sorry, I'm just a crazy old man about to pass away!" laughed Skarr.

Skarr then purposely drove over some garden gnomes that were not obviously his, of likely the same homeowner he had crashed his car. The homeowner couldn't believe the amount of damage and repairs that would have to undertake.

"Which way did some crazy old guy go?" asked Grim as he came into the scene with Billy, Mandy and Zak Monday.

"He just ran through my garden in a sports car!" cried the homeowner whom was crying over his garden.

"Hey, something about that old man reminds me of something that I'm not always allowed to do" said Billy who was somehow suspicious of the old man in the supposed out of control sports car.

"Who cares, I want to see the Reaper in action" said Zak Monday as he then began to force his way through the debris with Mandy and Grim.

While Skarr was following mostly everyone, Skarr then went through an open fence linking back to his backyard. He then stopped his car and pressed the eject button toward a tree.

"Now for that acting to all pay off" said Skarr as he was pretending to die.

"Good heavens, we're in Skarr's backyard" said Grim as he noticed the wreckage of the other people's gardens.

"Come on Reaper, reap this old, imbecile already!" ordered Zak Monday.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it only because someone actually cares of watching me reap a soul!" laughed Grim.

Yet as Grim continued to walk close to Skarr whom was pretending to be mortally wounded and unconscious, Piecemeal was waiting in the back kitchen watching the Reaper getting closer to his trap.

"That's right bones, you're going to look good in my soup" laughed Piecemeal.

But before Grim could do anything with his scythe, Skarr was being a bit overtly impatient. As he moved a little bit,, it suddenly triggered the trap which sent poor Skarr catapulting right out over the tree, sending him over his house and into the chimney where a large pot was waiting for him. Skarr screamed for his life as he couldn't believe how hot it was.

"You imbecile, you moved too much!" cried Piecemeal.

"Wow Grim, I didn't know you could reap someone that fast!" cried Billy.

"But I wasn't even able to be able to do it" complained Grim.

"Who cares, I just saw an old man fly right into a chimney" laughed Zak Monday, "that was funny enough."

"Come on, let's go and see what Mindy's up to, then we can unleash our plan at the dance against her" said Mandy.

While Mandy was plotting the finishing touches against Mindy, poor Skarr was in relative pain as he had various burns on his body. Piecemeal had no other choice but to heal Skarr back to health.

"Thanks friend" said Skarr.

"Don't mention it, I say we ambush the Reaper at the dance" said Piecemeal, "we'll be able to come up with a better plan than we have done so."

"But how the heck are we going to get in?" asked Skarr.

"Oh don't you worry, I think I know a way or two" added Piecemeal.

Meanwhile as Piecemeal was plotting another way to get Grim, poor Irwin was still demoralized a bit. Even with Doyle and Zak Saturday agreeing to help him. His two grandfathers were still quite busy fighting each other too bothered to be concern about his own plight.

"Still getting you down?" asked Doyle.

"Yeah, even with you two helping me out yo, I'll never be able to get Mandy, the dance isn't until the end of the week yo" replied Irwin.

"Then I guess we're going to show you a few good ways to fight back should my evil double pull any stray punches toward you" added Zak Saturday.

"Why even bother about this yo, Mandy will never be mine" sighed Irwin.

"I think I know what could make you happy if we have a test subject try out the mind control helmet" said Doyle.

"Yeah, but who would you have in mind yo?" asked Irwin.

Suddenly as Irwin's father Dick took a nap on the sofa, Zak Saturday immediately snuck by and placed the helmet on his head. He then started to use the remote control to have Dick head toward Mandy's house whom was still busy coming up with a plan to get rid of Mindy.

"Eh, yes Irwin's dad, can I help you?" asked Mandy.

"Please Mandy, Irwin, my son believes he belongs to you as his soul mate" replied Dick who was under a hypnotic trance, "I would like for you to be kinder to him at the dance, if possible."

"Eh, that's not going to fall in my plan to destroy Mindy you see" replied Mandy, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no."

As Mandy slammed the door on Irwin's dad, Zak Saturday then had another idea on how to get back at his evil double.

"You made my dad have me look like an even bigger fool to Mandy, yo!" cried Irwin.

"Relax, this is exactly what we're going to do toward my evil double to make you move right on in at the right time during the dance" said Zak Saturday, "we're just doing a test run here."

"And it works A okay" added Doyle.


	9. The Night of the Dance

Chapter 9: The Night of the Dance

It was finally the night of the school dance for Zak Saturday to ruin the image of his anti-matter self. But while everyone was getting ready to go to the dance, Piecemeal and Skarr had managed to sneak into the school the night before.

"You sure this plan of yours will work?" asked Skarr.

"Yes" replied Piecemeal, "getting to the Reaper will ensure me immortality forever!"

"Hiding in the school's kitchen" said Skarr as he opened the door and peaked inside, "not the brightest idea."

"Perhaps to you, but it would be right next to our target" said Piecemeal as he started to prepare himself for the event.

About several hours later, it was finally the night of the dance. Doyle had managed to get Principal Goodvibe to convince him that he was Irwin's long lost uncle whom was going to go there for moral support.

"You sure I'm doing the right thing?" asked Doyle as he stepped out, "Because I don't like pretending to be someone else's relative."

"It's a full proof plan" replied Zak Saturday to Doyle.

"Oh I hope your plan does work yo, otherwise I'll never get Mandy to be mine, ever!" cried Irwin.

As the three headed on into the schoo's gym where the dance was taking place, Billy had arrived on the scene being dropped off by his father Harold along with Mandy and Zak Monday all dressed up for the dance.

"I feel ridiculous" sighed Mandy as she hated the color pink on her.

"That's what Gladys just said when she married me" laughed Harold as he started to drive off.

"See ya later papa!" cried Billy as he waved his hand toward his father.

"Oh, this must be your date" said Principal Goodvibes, "well, I hope you go on in, and have fun."

As the three headed on into the gym, yet as Zak Monday headed into the gym with Mandy and Billy, Mindy and Sperg showed up in the car driven by Mindy's mother.

"Bye sweety!" cried Mindy's mother as she began to wave good bye as she was about to drive off.

"You to, now to rub Mandy in her face!" laughed Mindy as she along with Sperg headed into the gym.

As they headed on in, most of the student body were already overlooking her and instead seeing Mandy to be more popular than her with her boyfriend Zak Monday.

"Why are they still staring at her and not me?!" cried Mindy who was a bit hypersensitive.

"Don't worry my sweet, I'll make them bow down to your feet" replied Sperg.

"Oh that's a new saying" laughed Mindy.

It had to be poor Irwin whom didn't realize Sperg was right behind him. As Irwin was at the punch bowl trying to get some punch, Sperg tapping on Irwin's back spooked Irwin spilling the punch all over himself.

"Ha, don't do that yo!" cried Irwin as he turned toward Sperg.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you were be so kind enough to watch and bow down to my girlfriend Mindy" said Sperg in an odd polite voice.

"You're scaring me yo, I'm getting the heck out of here!" cried Irwin as he also wanted to get his cloths clean.

While Irwin was heading toward the kitchen to get himself washed up, he was unaware that Skarr and Piecemeal were about to put their plans into action. The Grim Reaper himself had just showed up for moral support for Mandy.

"Alright, this is really starting to get down" said Grim as he was quite impressed that the dance was going smoothly, "and here I thought the dance was going to stink!"

But as the Reaper was getting closer to the kitchen itself, he was quite unaware that Skarr was about to literally do the old banana peal trick to get the Reaper to slip right through the kitchen.

"That's right Reaper" said Skarr as he was finishing up the banana, "come a little closer."

As Skarr threw the banana peal toward the floor of where Grim was dancing. The Reaper like as planned slipped right on the banana peal, and headed right into the kitchen. He along with Skarr were unaware that Irwin was right in his path.

"Watch out yo!" cried Irwin as they crashed into each other.

Grim immediately then bounced right back from the kitchen and back toward the gym as if there was nothing wrong.

"Dat was strange mon" said Grim.

"Hey bonehead, get ready with that plan of mine" said Mandy as she was trying to pretend to enjoy a slow dance with Zak Monday.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting onto it mon" sighed Grim.

Back in the kitchen, Irwin was slipped right through on the banana peal, heading straight into some row of traps set by Piecemeal to knock out Grim. Yet instead it knocked out Irwin for a few seconds. He then fell right into the pot at the very end.

"Ha, got ya!" cried Piecemeal as he was surprised his trap worked.

But soon Piecemeal would soon realize that he didn't capture the Grim Reaper. Poor Irwin screamed for his life once he fell into hot boiling water Piecemeal had originally setup for Grim.

"You're not the Grim Reaper!" cried Piecemeal.

"I'm out of here yo!" cried Irwin as he began to escape the kitchen.

While Irwin was crying in shame and also in obvious pain in his predicament. Doyle knew that th eplan was going south as Irwin for some odd reason came out of the kitchen.

"What the heck were you doing in there?" asked Doyle to Irwin.

"Please yo, some creepy guy with some mechanical jaws tried to roast me yo!" cried Irwin who was obviously traumatized by the situation.

"Sounds like Piecemeal" said Doyle to which he then signaled Zak Saturday, "I think it's time to put your plan into action against your anti-matter double. We'll use traumatized Irwin here as a diversion."

"Oh yea, what are you going to do for your plan with me, yo?" asked Irwin.

"Hey, look, some kid got hurt in the kitchen!" cried Doyle who was trying to turn attention of everyone toward Irwin once again being embarrassed, "I'm going to investigate what's going on."

Back in the kitchen, Piecemeal was just about enough of the failures with his plans in trying to capture Grim.

"Bah, I can't stand these failures!" cried Piecemeal as he was tearing up the kitchen.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened up revealing Doyle ready for a fight.

"Hey jaws, did you miss me?" asked Doyle who was ready for an obvious fight with both Piecemeal and Skarr.

"Oh, I did not see this part of the plan coming" sighed Skarr.


	10. An Embarrassing Distraction

Chapter 10: An Embarrassing Distraction

Poor Irwin, he had so many burns on himself after he had fallen right into a trap meant for the Grim Reaper. Now Irwin was about to face even more embarrassment. But this sort of embarrassment from the entire student body would give Zak Saturday the right sort of cue to put the mind-control helmet on his anti-matter self. But as the crowd got thicker, the only alternative to Zak Saturday's plans was to put the helmet on Sperg whom he along with Mindy were outside of the crowd.

"What?!" cried Mindy who was still complaining, "Why is a nerdy loser like him getting all the attention?!"

"Fear not my love, for I'll make you always the center of attention" said Sperg.

"Time for the mind-control helmet!" laughed Zak Saturday as he placed it right on Sperg to which he then got out the remote control, "Now to put Plan B of this plan into action."

Zak Saturday had purposely made Sperg move himself through the crowd of on lookers as poor Irwin was so bruised up from being literally in hot water.

"What the heck happen to you mon?" asked Grim.

"Please yo, there's a crazy guy with some mechanical jaws that tried to make me a meal out of me yo!" cried Irwin.

"Hey you!" cried Sperg who was really being controlled by Zak Saturday to Zak's anti-matter self, "Stop looking at my girl!"

"Well now, it's about time this night got interesting" laughed Mindy as she noticed that Sperg for some odd reason had given up his weird gentleness.

"So it's a fight you want uh?" asked Zak Monday as he was ready to rumble with Sperg.

"Hey kids, just what kind of crazy stuff are you getting into?" asked Principal Goodvibes.

Zak Monday simply responded to Goodvibes by literally growling at him which sent him running straight to hide under the table.

"Uh, continue onward children" said Principal Goodvibes as he hide under the table.

"Hey now, there's some action right there mon" said Grim as he noticed Mandy's date was about to pummel on Sperg.

Zak Monday immediately leaped down and tackled poor Sperg to the ground.

"Come on, don't be a big loser!" cried Mindy to Sperg.

"Don't worry, you're date's in good hands" laughed Zak Saturday who was also hiding in a safe distance.

Using the remote mind helmet on Sperg, Zak Saturday quickly gave his anti-matter self a good punch right in the face and sending him falling straight toward the punch bowl.

"Man, what a waste of good punch!" cried Grim, "But the entertainment is sure fun to watch!"

"Come on, you're going to let that sucker beat you like that?" asked Mandy as Zak Monday recovered, "I want to see Sperg and Mindy both destroyed."

While the fight in the gym was going on as a distraction, along with poor Irwin still bruised from the failed trap set by Piecemeal and Skarr. Back in the kitchen, Piecemeal and Skarr were really trying to run away from Doyle whom was busy firing his laser gun at them.

"You said you knew these people?!" cried Skarr as he was hiding under some kitchen wear.

"This is getting too much for me, I think we should just order something simple to eat like pizza" replied Piecemeal.

"Look, you're my friend and I'm going to ensure that you get what you just deserve" said Skarr.

"How the heck are you going to have us get passed him?" asked Piecemeal.

"You still have that hot boiling water ready?" asked Skarr.

"Yeah, why?" asked Piecemeal.

"Because I think this old fashion water gun I have will do the trick" laughed Skarr as he loaded up his water gun.

While Skarr and Piecemeal were lying and waiting to make a break. Doyle was having the time of his life going through the kitchen trying to see if these two were here.

"Come on out, don't be shy, I won't bite, but I'll kick your behind instead!" laughed Doyle.

"Think fast!" laughed Skarr as he fired some hot boiling water at the laser attached to Doyle's arm.

"You think that's going to do anything?" asked Doyle.

As Doyle attempted to get his laser gun ready, he noticed it had melted a bit.

"Uh, this can't be good" said Doyle.

"Why don't we have a fairer fight then?" asked Piecemeal as he leaped up from his hiding place.

"You mean like this?" asked Doyle as he then threw a pot right at Piecemeal sending him falling to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" cried Piecemeal as he was getting up.

"Quickly, we have to get out through the back way!" cried Skarr.

"Bah, you're right, we can catch the Reaper by surprise when he leaves the school" laughed Piecemeal.

As the two headed out the back way, Doyle was also heading out of the kitchen and into another fight. Yet he was obviously not going to get involved in the fight for the time being. It was obvious Sperg was slowly going back to his old usual self as he was fighting Zak Monday.

"Oh, go get him kid with the last name of the day I don't like!" laughed Billy.

"Come on, waste him!" added Mandy.

"No, waste him before he wastes you!" roared Mindy.

"Well, this is certainly unusual" laughed Doyle as he soon found where Zak Saturday was hiding really controlling Sperg's actions, "nice job, I thought you were going to put that thing on your anti-matter self."

"Yeah, but I figured it would have been too obvious" said Zak Saturday as he continued to control Sperg.

"Yeah, and that crazy blonde girl you're anti-matter self is with would probably have known about your presence" added Doyle.

"Wait a second, you two are causing this mayhem?!" cried Principal Goodvibes whom came out of his hiding place.

"Hey, we weren't really one hundred percent involved in the planning" replied Zak Saturday.

"Then who is to be blamed here?!" cried Principal Goodvibes.

"Well" said Zak Saturday.

But before Zak Saturday could out Mandy as a conspirator, Sperg was fuming red hot mad in the face. So mad, that it literally destroyed the mind control helmet.

"I'm going to make you pay for trying to humiliate me!" roared Sperg as he finally had the upper hand against Zak Monday.

"Wow, you didn't even need to control him with the mind control device for that one" laughed Doyle to Zak Saturday.

"Hey Sperg, you're back to you're normal and ugly self!" laughed Billy.

"Yeah, about that too, we're through Sperg" laughed Mindy, "see ya later loser!"

"Well, it didn't go according to plan, but it works for me" said Mandy.

Sperg would soon learn that this wasn't the only Zak nearby whom he was holding, along with also he'd soon focus his anger on Billy too.


	11. Irwin's Unlikely Rescuer

Chapter 11: Irwin's Unlikely Rescuer

Irwin knew his time was going to be over at school, as he was being obviously embarrassed. Sperg had reverted back to his old original self already fighting with Zak Monday.

"I'm going to wail on you good kid for ruining my time!" roared Sperg as he began to charge toward Zak Monday.

Zak Monday gave poor Sperg a good punch which oddly reverted his supposedly handsome face back to the way he use to look.

"What kind of make up artist did you go to, you loser!" laughed Mindy who was likely going to dump Sperg.

This obvious made Sperg quite steamed and continued to charge at Zak Monday. But as Sperg was going to lay his fist right on Zak Monday's face, the anti-matter Zak quickly grabbed Billy who was trying to figure out which side to root for. Poor Billy was literally being used as a human shield by Zak Monday.

"Stop using this idiot as a human shield!" cried Sperg as he kept on punching Billy's big noise.

"Wow, I never seen a fight like this!" laughed Grim.

"Hmm, impressive" said Mandy, "now that it appears Mindy's now former boyfriend is back to his old self, I say my job here is about done."

"What's say we go out for a burger, my treat?" asked Grim to Mandy.

"Yeah, I'm sure Zak Monday will join us once he gets tired of using Billy as human shield" said Mandy.

But as the two were about to leave the gym, outside was Piecemeal and Skarr waiting for the two to leave.

"The Reaper's coming this way!" cried Skarr as he turned to Piecemeal whom both of them were hiding in the bushes.

"This time I'll get the Reaper my way" said Piecemeal.

As the two literally walked out of the gym, Piecemeal used a large sack to literally grab both Grim and Mandy and place them in it.

"Hey, who turned out the lights!" cried Grim as he was trying to find his way out.

"I'm going to pound the idiot who did this!" added Mandy.

"So you finally got the Reaper, come on then" said Skarr as they were about to leave.

"Will do" said Piecemeal.

As the two were trying to escape, back inside, Irwin was obviously still having a panic attack over what was happening.

"Oh man, this isn't going well at all, why do these things always happen to me yo!" cried Irwin.

"Alright, that's enough" said Doyle who decided it was time to end the fight.

"But I'm still not finished!" cried Sperg where poor Billy was still quite beaten up.

"Sorry children, but I'm afraid the dance will be postponed" added Principal Goodvibes, "hopefully

As everyone were heading out, Sperg noticed an odd helmet almost as if it were meant for mind control on the ground, and a controller. He then spotted Zak Saturday trying to leave cautiously from the scene.

"Hey you!" cried Sperg.

Poor Zak Saturday had to literally run from Sperg who was quite angry with him. As Zak Saturday turned one corner of the school, he ran right into his anti-matter double whom was heading toward back to Mandy's place.

"What the heck are you doing here?" cried both of the Zaks.

But as the two were about to go at each other's throats, Sperg immediately showed up.

"So there two of you dorks?" laughed Sperg as he was ready for a fight, "Well then, the more the merrier!"

"Hey Zak, we gots to catch up with Mandy" said Billy as he came into the scene still beaten up only to notice the other Zak, "say did you fall into a cloning machine or something, oh look Sperg's going to come to greet us!"

The three then soon found each other locked up in the same locker whom were placed there by Sperg himself.

"Say Zaks, want me to tell you the list of activities I like to do on Mondays and Saturdays?" asked Billy.

"No!" cried both of the Zaks.

But while Billy was torturing the two Zaks, poor Grim had all of his bones literally be pulled apart by Piecemeal whom was back at Skarr's place doing it. Mandy was chained up to a wall in the basement being watched over by Skarr.

"You do know Skarr, when I break free, I'm going to make you pay" said Mandy.

"Oh I highly doubt that, you'll never see your Reaper friend ever again which will be one of the happiest days ever" laughed Skarr.

Back in Skarr's kitchen all that's left of Grim was his head watching Piecemeal about to pour in the bones into the soup.

"Your bones Reaper will make me immortal!" laughed Piecemeal.

"But where da heck did you get that information from mon?" asked Grim.

"This gypsie cook book" added Piecemeal as he showed the Reaper.

"Bah, what a bunch of hogwash, you'll never be able to retrieve immortality by eating me own bones mon" said Grim, "it's illogical."

"That's what you think Reaper, but I'm going to enjoy this dish, even if it would be my last" laughed Piecemeal.

"You're going to regret stating that statement mon, when Mandy breaks free" laughed Grim.

"Ha, like that's going to happen" laughed Piecemeal.

Suddenly back down in the basement, Mandy had managed to break the chains and was about to give poor Skarr a beating of a life time.

"Stay away, help, Piecemeal I need your help in defeating her!" cried Skarr as Mandy grabbed his sleeve and was about to lay the first punch.

"Excuse me for a moment" said Piecemeal as he place Grim's bones aside and headed down toward the basement.

"Oh, I got to get me self back together mon!" cried Grim to which he then noticed his bones, "hey bones, pull yourselves together, we got to make these two pay."

Grim's bones in spite of being chained up were able to get themselves loose from the prison. But while Grim was putting his bones back on, Mandy was just about finishing up beating up poor Skarr. Skarr was quite well wounded, and was slowly trying to climb the stairs to escape Mandy.

"I got to get out of here!" cried Skarr.

But as Skarr was about to reach the door to the upstairs, when Piecemeal opened the door, he didn't know Skarr was right there, sending poor Skarr stumbling down the stairway and right to the basement floor.

"I'm going to make you pay for disrupting my meal!" laughed Piecemeal.

"Bring it then!" replied Mandy.

As Mandy was going to fight Piecemeal, Doyle who was escorting poor Irwin out of the school, he noticed the two Zaks and Billy were oddly enough in a locker.

"Hey, get us out of here!" cried Zak Saturday to Doyle.

"Yeah, this dork makes me want to vomit!" added Zak Monday.


	12. Taking a Beating

Chapter 12: Taking a Beating

While Doyle was using a crowbar to literally get the two Zaks along with also Billy out of the locker which Sperg had stuff them in.

"Just a little bit further" said Doyle.

"Let me help you with that" said a familiar voice to Doyle.

Suddenly Doc just immediately came out of nowhere and literally took the locker's door off of its foundation.

"How the heck did you find us?" asked Zak Saturday to Doc.

"You weren't doing your choirs, your mother's back at the base and noticed your long period of absence, she fetched me to retrieve you" said Doc.

"Well, nothing has happen with your anti-matter being too close to you" added Doyle.

"That's a plus, but I'm afraid the Reaper's going to have to take this other Zak back to his world, say, where is the Reaper anyhow?" asked Doc.

Back at Skarr's place, Piecemeal was in a fight with Mandy. As Piecemeal charged toward her, Mandy gave Piecemeal a punch right in his own mechanical jaw, and then gave him several more punches.

"Had enough?" asked Mandy as she was well prepared for another onslaught by Piecemeal.

"I'm going to enjoy eating the Reaper's bones, and fighting you is going to bring me the apatite for that meal!" laughed Piecemeal.

Piecemeal made another charge toward Mandy. She then noticed a whip nearby which Skarr was too lazy to use against her. She then picked it up, and like a matador at a bull show in Spain managed to literally dodge Piecemeal's oncoming charges.

"Stop playing with this silly little game!" roared Piecemeal as he grabbed the net from Mandy and managed to break it in half.

"Looks like I gotta run" said Mandy as she figured she was running out of options.

But as she was trying to get upstairs, Skarr had regained consciousness and was about to grab her.

"You're not going anyway!' laughed Skarr, "Because we're finally going to have the upper hand!"

But as Skarr was about to help his friend out, Grim had finally put his pieces together he was heading down toward the basement. Grim opened up the door which slammed poor Skarr right toward the wall again knocking him unconscious.

"So you have managed to put yourself back together Reaper?" asked Piecemeal, "We're I'm going to put you to pieces again!"

"Not if me scythe has anything to say about this mon!" laughed Grim.

Grim then immediately took out his scythe and with one twirl of the scythe, he created a portal which then sucked poor Piecemeal right into it.

"Where did you send jaws to?" asked Mandy.

"To a prison in Level F, they have been meaning to test out some prison system" added Grim.

"Should have figured" replied Mandy.

As the two headed out, Mandy then grabbed Skarr and dragged him while still unconscious.

"Finally I caught up with you two" said Doc as he brought in Billy, Irwin and the two Zaks and Doyle then Doc notices Skarr being unconscious, "what's with him?"

"He and his jaw faced friend tried to make me out of a dinner plate mon" added Grim.

"So Piecemeal was here?" asked Doc.

"Sadly he was" added Mandy.

"But we took care of it" added Grim, "now he's in a prison in Level F, they're testing out some high tech prisons."

"Well then that's settled, time for you to also take this other Zak back to his world" added Doc.

"Sorry, no can do" replied Mandy.

"What?" cried Doc and Zak Saturday.

"Sorry, but the deal is no, he helped me manage to stop Mindy and her schemes, so I say he gets to stay here" replied Mandy.

"Ha, I get to finally stay!" laughed Zak Monday who went to Mandy's side, "See you later, suckers!"

"Wow, the kid with the day of the week that I don't like gets to stay here?" cried Billy who was so overjoyed.

"But Mandy, my love, please let me prove that I'm worthy of you!" cried Irwin as he was on his knees.

"This is another reason why I'm keeping Zak Monday" said Mandy as she snapped her fingers, "Zak M, the underwear if you please."

"Will do" laughed Zak Monday who then gave poor Irwin a weggie.

"If he could ruin Mindy, he's going to keep Irwin away from me" added Mandy.

"That shockingly makes sense" said Doyle.

"Good, and hear's another fact about you Saturdays, I don't want either one of you to get on my bad side like poor Skarr has just have" said Mandy, "any suitable punishment for him?"

"Well, we do need to have someone's chores finished" said Doc, "I think we'll temporary take him off your leave."

As Skarr woke up, he soon found himself in the lair of the Saturdays.

"What's going on, where the heck am I?" cried Skarr.

"Okay Skarr" said Drew as she came up with a list of chores Zak Saturday had failed to do, "since you teamed up with one of our mortal enemies, we're going to give you our version of community service."

"No, please, I can't complete any of this!" cried Skarr.

"Oh, you'll do them" said Doyle who was ready to pound poor Skarr, "you'll do them and like them."

Back in Endsville, things were quite grim for Irwin as he walked inside with his two grandfathers being forced to sent to a retirement home instead.

"I can't stand having dad arguing with your mom's dad" said Dick to Irwin, "so I thought of a suitable punishment to be sent to a five month retirement home."

"Oh that's okay, I'll go up and be in my room until I'm in college" sighed Irwin as he headed upstairs.

"You do just that" added Dick.

Meanwhile, back at Mandy's, Mandy was obviously in paradise. She had managed to defeat Mindy, along with also gaining popularity.

"Ah, life is indeed sweet" said Mandy as she was watching television with Billy, Zak Monday and Grim.

"Yeah, I suppose this is no different from having Irwin here, oh well" sighed Grim as he started to relax.

The scene then ends from there.


End file.
